To trust and protect
by Hitari
Summary: Tasuki is reborn as an NYPD officer and Chichiri as a young man manipulated and abused by his lover. Put under Tasuki's protection, will they fall in love or will Chichiri just be another victim of abuse?
1. Protect me...

To trust and protect  
  
Okay okay, I know I should be writing more on 'Irony of desire', no da. I'm sorry!! The idea just hit me... like a freight train, na no da. This is another reincarnation fic. Houjun (Chichiri)'s boyfriend Nakago (.; He's the only one that fit the description, no da!) abuses him (I'm so SORRY Chiri!!) and has a history of murder and drug dealing, no da. After a bout of abuse, Houjun finally finds the courage to turn him in, however, the bastard... ahem... I mean Nakago, evades the police after threatening Houjun that he'll be back to 'deal' with him. Enter Genrou (Tasuki) a young upstart NYPD officer with a rough childhood. Genrou accepts the job to protect Houjun and slowly finds himself falling for the quiet and mysterious young man. Da! Long description, na no da! Anyway, the song at the beginning of this chapter is called 'Seria facil' by Luis Fonsi, loosely translated to 'It'd be easy'. The song and the characters in this story don't belong to me, no da. Okay, I've ranted long enough, enjoy the fic, na no da!!  
  
~If only with crying  
  
my problems would be remedied  
  
It'd be easy  
  
If every tear could wash away  
  
longing and sadness  
  
It'd be easy  
  
If only with sleeping every thing would change in one night  
  
If at waking up, there were no reproches  
  
It'd be easy to live  
  
It'd be easy  
  
If one-sided love didn't hurt  
  
or it's friend betrayal  
  
It'd be easy~  
  
Chapter one: Protect me...  
  
"Nakago... stop... please...."  
  
"Who the hell gave you permission to speak?"  
  
With another blow Houjun ended up on the floor, dazed and head spinning. Looking up he saw Nakago standing over him, a small razor in hand and a nasty smile on his face. The brown haired man began to tremble, tears starting to fall down his flushed and bruised cheeks. He knew Nakago didn't love him back, however, he just couldn't leave him, even after every pain he had and would surely go through. Nakago was on the wanted lists and the police were constantly after him but Houjun just couldn't bring up the courage to turn him in, he was just too terrified of what Nakago would do to him. Not to mention he loved him too much. But things had to change and he knew it. As the blond man came closer, his smile growing eviler Houjun finally decided that enough was enough. When he was able, he would get the police. However, until then...  
  
"Please.... don't....."  
  
"Take off your clothes bitch."  
  
All Houjun could do was whimper as he did what he was told.  
  
***  
  
Kou Genrou, officer of the New York Police Department was walking through the office, leafing through some papers and getting a cup of coffee. He ran a hand through his longish red hair, blinking his golden, almond shaped eyes as he waited for the cup to fill from the automatic machine. He tapped a long, slender finger on the counter, his usual clothing of jeans and a t-shirt outlining his perfect muscles and showing off his lightly tanned skin perfectly. Taking the filled cup he took a sip, his face contorting into an expression of disgust.  
  
"Decaf again? Damnit! When are they gonna get REAL coffee 'round here?!"  
  
Shaking his head and throwing the cup away he headed to his desk. Along the way the red haired young man felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder.  
  
"ACK!! Wha- oh, it's just you Kouji."  
  
"Oh thanks fer the pleasant greetin' buddy."  
  
Grinning, Genrou pushed Kouji's hand off of his shoulder. Kouji had navy blue hair the same length as Genrou's, emerald colored eyes, and dark tanned skin. Flashing his fangs and the papers in his hand Genrou winked.  
  
"Work does that ta ya."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Speakin' o' work, ya got a new case."  
  
Genrou rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh? An' when did I volunteer fer this?"  
  
"Oh shut up and take the case."  
  
"Alright alright, fine. I will. What's the job?"  
  
The blue haired cop handed Genrou a packet of papers he was holding.  
  
"An abuse case. Ya know 'bout Nakago right?"  
  
"Yeah, he's only one o' the worse murderers and drug dealers in New York. Sure I know 'bout him."  
  
"Well, ya should know he has... or rather had, a boyfriend, 27 years old, by the name a Houjun."  
  
"I think I heard somethin' 'bout it. What'd ya mean 'had'? Did he kill him?"  
  
"No, just really messed him up. Take a look at these pics."  
  
Flipping a few of the papers Genrou was going through, Kouji took out a small stack full of pictures. In each one was a young man with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, his body severly brusied, cut, and even burned in places. The red haired cop was appalled.  
  
"Geez. He did THIS?"  
  
"Yep.He's been hit, cut, burned, scratched, whiped, raped, an' jus' about everythin' ya c'n imagine."  
  
"Man, what a sadistic bastard."  
  
"That just about discribes him."  
  
"So what am I supposed ta do?"  
  
"Ya now are Houjun's personal bodyguard."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"  
  
Nearly everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and stared at Genrou who laughed nervously before scowling.  
  
"Kouji I can't take care o' this guy! Nakago could kill me!"  
  
"Ya knew the risks when ya took the job o' bein' a cop."  
  
"I took this job ta protect people. Ya know perfectly well why."  
  
"I know, it has ta do with yer past. But hey, ya want ta protect people, now ya c'n protect Houjun. That's what ya wanted ta do as a cop an' now ya c'n do it."  
  
The younger red haired man opened his mouth to protest but closed it soon after he figured out he couldn't win this arguement.  
  
"Damnit Kouji, fine, I'll do it. Where is this Houjun guy?"  
  
"He's talking ta Hikou right now."  
  
"Like ya wish ya were?"  
  
Kouji blushed a deep crimson. Nearly everyone in the police station, except Hikou himself, knew that Kouji was in love with the older officer. Ever since Kouji and Genrou had entered the ranks, the blue haired young man had fallen for him, almost to the brink of obssession. However, Kouji was just too afraid to say anything to Hikou. Genrou always teased him for being a coward in the subject of love.  
  
"Shut the hell up Genrou!!"  
  
"Alright alright. Let's jus' go an' check out my charge."  
  
"This ain't babysittin' Genrou."  
  
"Thankfully. I fuckin' hate kids."  
  
"An' women?"  
  
"An' women."  
  
***  
  
Hikou sighed and ran a hand through his long, midnight blue hair, wearily blinking his golden eyes. As long as his hair was, the man who was sitting in front of him had longer hair, almost reaching his waist. His eyes were an intense scarlet color and his hair a shining chocolate hue. His skin was a fair and pale tint under the bruises littered over his slender body and child like face. Over his left cheek, he had a long scar, going from the side of his perfect nose almost to his ear, just under his eye. Quite frankly, he was beautiful and Hikou noticed it. However, Hikou only had eyes for Kouji, though he would never admit it. Leaning forward on his perch on top of his desk he tried again to get Houjun to talk.  
  
"Okay Houjun, tell me, where are you from?"  
  
Houjun stayed silent, his face solemn. Hikou was starting to get annoyed, a vein in his temple starting to throb. Luckily, to his rescue came Genrou and Kouji, the pair talking softly until Kouji pointed to Houjun, whispering something to Genrou. When the red haired young man looked up his breath left his body and his eyes widened. Genrou could see why Nakago had chosen Houjun for himself. The man was incredible, every inch of his lithe body in perfect proportion, his thin clothing outlining firm muscles. His eyes were large, curious yet defensive. From what Genrou had read and seen he couldn't blame him for being on guard.  
  
Sliding off his seat on the desk Hikou sighed in relief.  
  
"Ah Genrou, good that you're here. This is Houjun, like I'm sure Kouji already told you."  
  
Kouji blushed slightly and Genrou only nodded.  
  
***  
  
Hmm.... for some reason I always write Genrou as speechless when he meets Houjun for the first time, no da. I dunno why though. Oh well, na no da. Oh! I'm SSSOOO SORRY FOR WHAT I MADE HOUJUN GO THROUGH!!! I'M SORRY!! Da, now that that's out, I feel a bit better, no da.... but not by much..... *sniffle sniffle*.... Da.... Okay, I fixed it. Oh my God! I was actually threatened by Mysia Ri with BOTH Hikou and Kouji to finish this no da!! I feel so....so.... wanted! Thank you Mysia for threatening me and telling me what I needed for Hikou, na no da! I think I will add you into my fic.... hmm... there's a thought....da.... 


	2. Can I trust you...?

To Trust and Protect  
  
Daaa! I'm so happy! Thank you all for your nice reviews na no da! Oh, Shinigami, I'm REALLY sorry... *sniffle* I really didn't wanna do that but I had to, no da. I literally hurt me to type that. Well, I am putting Mysia Ri in this fic along with one other person. All of you who want to be part of this think of a number between 1 and 100 na no da. Whomever is closest, will be the other person selected. Okay, no da? Good. Well, as per usual, Fushigi yuugi doesn't belong to me, nor this song at the beginning of this chapter, no da. The song is "Eterno" by Luis Fonsi, translated to "Eternity". Enjoy, na no da!  
  
~I dragged myself through life  
  
Prisoner of loneliness  
  
Lost within myself  
  
Loving without being loved  
  
Waking  
  
Only meant to cry again  
  
Then a miracle happened  
  
My true love appeared~  
  
Chapter two: Can I trust you...?  
  
Genrou was amazed by Houjun's appearance. Although the young cop would never admit to being gay, he had to admit that Houjun was... cute. Hell, he was hot as hell itself. However, the look in Houjun's eyes just screamed "Stay the hell away from me", so Genrou complied. Hikou and Kouji both tried to keep their faces as close to their normal color as possible, being so close to each other. Turning back to Houjun, Hikou leaned down, his long midnight blue ponytail falling over his shoulder and spoke in a voice that was fit to speak to a small child.  
  
"Now Houjun, this man here is Kou Genrou. He'll be the one to take care of you. Understand? He'll protect you from Nakago."  
  
Still, Houjun stayed silent and impassive. Hikou let out a sigh of long suffering and turned back to Kouji and Genrou. Just as Kouji was about to say something, two of their coworkers, Mysia and Hitari, walked up to them, waving two piles of papers. Mysia spoke up first.  
  
"Hikou sir, I have a few papers I need for you to look at. Hitari has a few that you need as well."  
  
The hyperactive Hitari waved the papers again, as if they hadn't seen them the first time. Hikou sighed again and motioned to Kouji.  
  
"Come on Kouji, can you help me with these?"  
  
The younger blue haired man blushed again and pointed to himself in disbelief.  
  
"M-me?"  
  
"Yeah you, who else here is called Kouji?"  
  
The other four cops present raised their hands jokingly. Hikou chuckled and turned to Genrou.  
  
"Okay Red, talk to Houjun. I think you should take him to your place now. Try to get him to open up."  
  
Genrou nodded and forced a smile. He had noticed how Houjun had acted when Hikou tried to get him to talk. The red head had less chances, given his short temper. However, one look at Houjun, who was currently looking intently at a water globe on Hikou's desk, melted his inhibitions and he finally decided that he would truly try his hardest to help Houjun in this crisis. The brown haired man felt he was being watched and looked up. When their eyes met and locked, they felt something strange pass between them, like they had just met but had known each other for a long time, longer then they were even alive. They stayed like this, neither noticing the strange looks they were given by the other four cops who were still talking to each other. Finally, the staring contest was put to an end when Kouji placed a hand on Genrou's shoulder, breaking him out of the trance he and Houjun had fallen into. The young cop tried to control the blush that was threatening to make his face as red as his hair.  
  
"Yo, Genrou, I'm gonna go an' help Hikou with these cases, 'kay?"  
  
Genrou blinked then nodded, a sly smirk swiftly spreading across his face.  
  
"Yeah, go help HIKOU with that."  
  
Kouji blushed fiercely and Hikou just blinked, not knowing what was going on. Forcing his face back to a more normal color, Kouji turned to Hikou and picked up the stack of papers Hitari was holding. He began to pick his way to another place in the office, closely followed by Hikou who tried to look casual but failing miserably. Giggling, the two female cops waved their goodbyes to Genrou and went to their respective desks. Left alone with the antisocial Houjun, Genrou let out a long sigh, wondering how hard his newest case would be. Pulling up a chair to sit next to the brown haired young man, he leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees, undaunted by the fact that Houjun was obviously not in the mood to talk to him.  
  
"A'ight Houjun, we need ta talk. Now, yer gonna be livin' with me for the next long while, however long it takes ta catch Nakago. I promise not ta hurt ya, I'm here ta help ya."  
  
Silence answered him, but Houjun was listening to him at least, not ignoring him completely. Genrou frowned a bit. //Take what you can get, // he supposed.  
  
"Ya need ta talk ta me. I can't keep up talkin' ta myself, only Kouji c'n do that.... but then again, Kouji is strange."  
  
Houjun giggled slightly at his comment. That's a good start. A giggle was good.  
  
"I'm not kiddin'! Sometimes he'll just suddenly go 'Knock knock. Who's dere. Kouji. Kouji who? The only Kouji ya know dumbass!'"  
  
The crimson eyed man laughed outright at that, catching himself in in the middle of the laughing fit and quieted down, a happy sparkle in his eyes. //So,// Genrou thought, //I'm gettin' to him. That wasn't hard at all!// Now he decided to take a more direct approach.  
  
"Well, now I gotta get serious, I really need ya ta talk ta me. I can't go on like this for months, or even years! I need ya ta open up ta me, don't be afraid. I'm here ta portect ya."  
  
Houjun's expression changed from amused to slightly frightened. //I can't talk,// Houjun thought to himself, //Nakago had said... Forget Nakago! I came to the police to get him arrested! It didn't happen but it will.... now Genrou is the one to protect me... but can I trust him? Can I trust you Kou Genrou?// Houjun looked deep into Genrou's golden eyes, seeing complete innocence and true caring in those liquid depths. //Yes, I can trust you Genrou. I don't know why, but I can...//  
  
"I... I won't be afraid... anymore. I trust you Genrou..."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the records office, Hikou and Kouji were looking for and filing papers. Every once in a while, the pair would look at each other when their nice piece of eye candy wasn't looking back. They both wanted to tell each other how they felt but they were both scared and unsure. Millions of what if's passed through their minds. What if he likes someone else? What if he isn't into guys? What if he ends up hating me? What if I make a fool out of myself? What if he just uses me? What if he's secretly with someone else? Kouji snorted, running a hand throught his navy blue hair. This would have to stop soon, and he was the one to do it. He had always been more outgoing and willing to risk something than Hikou so he decided it might as well be him to fess up. Taking a deep breath and putting the last paper in place, Kouji marched over to where Hikou was keeping himself busy to ignore the feelings flowing through his body and.....  
  
Kissed him.  
  
Right on the lips.  
  
I wish I had a camera.  
  
Pulling back, Kouji blushed a deep crimson, his face's color matching Hikou's, who just gasped and blinked. He held the older man by the shoulders and spoke to him softly.  
  
"H-hikou... I've been meaning ta tell ya... um....I... uh... I..... I'm in love with ya!"  
  
Hikou was too surprized and happy to answer at first. Kouji's face crumbled and his dark green eyes started to tear up, taking the dark blue haired man's silence as a sign of rejection and disgust. Letting Hikou's shoulders go, he turned around and bit his lip to keep from sobbing. Hikou nearly fell to his knees, they were shaking so badly. Reaching forward he grabbed the back of Kouji's dark colored shirt. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, Hikou buryed his face in the soft, dark material of the green eyed boy's shirt. Kouji's eyes widened, //What is Hikou tryin' ta pull? Isn't he mad or somethin' like that at me?// The green eyed boy looked down at where Hikou's arms were gripping his torso firmly, yet his grasp was also shaky. When the golden eyed man spoke, his voice quivered with surpressed emotion.  
  
"D....Do you really mean it Kouji? Do you really... do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes.... I do Hikou. I've loved ya ever since I met ya.... I just... I never knew what ta say. I'm sorry if I scared ya... ya c'n ferget 'bout this, pretend this never happened. I understand.... "  
  
"No! I won't forget this!"  
  
Kouji blinked at Hikou's sudden outburst. What was up with Hikou? His surprize grew when the golden eyed man spun him around and held him close.  
  
"Kouji... I was too much of a coward to admit... I love you... "  
  
***  
  
Yes, I know, no da. I'm way too impatient to wait for that little confession, na no da. So, Mysia-san, enjoy your part so far? Don't worry, you'll get better parts later, no da. And remember all, if you want a part in this, just think of a number between 1 and 100 and type it in your review, na no da. I'm pathetic, I know -_-;. Be nice in your reviews, no da. Absolutly NO FLAMERS!! That is your only warning, na no da... 


	3. Homecoming...

Well, sorry about the long delay, I meant to get this out sooner but it was erased off of my computer. -_-; I hate my comp, no da. Anyway, as usual, Fushigi yuugi doesn't belong to me, nor does the song I'm using at the beginning which is called 'Setsunakute mo zutto' by the great, incredible, sexy-voiced Nobutoshi Hayashi (Canna). Have fun, na no da!!  
  
  
  
~Sinking as if it's burning  
  
even the settling sun is alone  
  
Even the Earth, even the oceans  
  
are things I can't embrace  
  
Deep in the bottom of my heart  
  
lying asleep there  
  
Suddenly striking me as a red colored  
  
painful passion  
  
Everytime I see your tears  
  
they become unbearable  
  
From behind, with all of my strength  
  
I will embrace you  
  
This love that breaks my limit  
  
no kind of words are enough  
  
Even I feel a certain caring  
  
that can never be voiced~  
  
Chapter three: Homecoming...  
  
***  
  
Kouji couldn't believe his ears. Hikou really loved him? The tears he had been holding back finally fell in long streams down his tanned cheeks. Wrapping his lean arms around the dark haired man, the green eyed boy held him, whispering long supressed words of love and affection. Hikou ran his hand through Kouji's soft blue hair, murmuring answers, his own pale cheeks streaked with tears.  
  
***  
  
At the other side of the police station, Houjun and Genrou were oblivious to Hikou and Kouji's tearful bonding. Instead they were caught up in their own bonding session. From a few desks away several female officers watched with intrest at the two young men. Two of them were the women from earlier, Mysia and Hitari. Now they were with plenty of friends talking about the pending relationships of their fellow male officers. Hitari was the first to speak up.  
  
"I think that Kouji and Hikou are going to be going out soon. These two seem to be on that road too."  
  
Kichara nodded her agreement.  
  
"I bet everyone here twenty bucks that those guys will all get together eventually."  
  
Mysia and Tifa snorted at the same time. Tifa spoke.  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course they will! The only shame about those guys being gay is that we can't date 'em."  
  
The other girls laughed and agreed. Boshi sighed.  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad.... but oh well! It's so cute!"  
  
Sakura, Zen, Ang and Mi-chan all nodded and grinned. Ang spoke up.  
  
"Well, we all know that they'll get together, but we just don't know when. I bet it'll be a few days for Kouji and Hikou and maybe a month at most for Genrou and that guy Houjun. What do you all say?"  
  
The others laughed and put in their bets. Yuuki began writing down the information and amounts on a piece of paper when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she stuttered when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"C-c-captain Gaston! Er, uh...we...uh...we weren't betting! I swear ma'm!"  
  
The other women groaned.  
  
"Smooth move Yuuki."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yuuki blushed but managed to glare at the people who interjected the last few comments. Gaston looked over the group and frowned at first before grinning.  
  
"I bet it takes two weeks for Houjun and Genrou and one for Kouji and Hikou!"  
  
The female officers all gave her dumbfounded looks before sighing in relief and penciling in Gaston's bet while laughing.  
  
***  
  
Genrou gave a soft sigh of relief when he heard Houjun speak for the first time in his presence. //So, he trusts me eh? That is *very* good. Well, I hope I c'n build up on that. I suppose now is the time to bring 'im home with me..... geez, it sounds like I'm taking home a puppy or something like that...// Looking up at the brown haired man his heart nearly melted. Houjun had returned his attention to the water globe, looking at it as if he was a young child. The look in his bright red eyes had turned from defensive to innocent curiosity. Picking up the delicate object, the brown haired man cradled it in his hands, shaking it gently to get the snow inside to move. His face split into a grin, showing his amusement. // Wow... he's so... cute and innocent... even after all the hell he's been though. He's amazin'.// Then thinking on his earlier comment about puppies, // Hell, he does look kinda like a puppy in th' way he acts...// Reaching forward and plucking the globe gently out of Houjun's hands, Genrou smiled and pointed to the door.  
  
"I think ya should check out my place, ya know.... I have one a these at home too if ya wanna play with that one. Besides, I gotta find ya a place ta sleep an' stuff like that. Get yer stuff an' we c'n leave now."  
  
Houjun blinked for a moment before blushing and looking down.  
  
"I...I don't have anything.... execpt what I'm wearing right now..."  
  
Genrou felt pity fill him, along with anger at Nakago. //How could that bastard treat Houjun like this? Gods, if I ever see that guy I'll kill him myself...// The red head felt surprized by the strength of his anger at Nakago and protectiveness of Houjun. Once again he felt his gaze fall on the brown haired man in front of him and he could have sworn that he knew Houjun from someplace, a long time ago, but he just couldn't place when and where. Placing the water globe that was still in his hand on the desk, Genrou picked up his coat and waved for Houjun to follow him.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Come on!"  
  
Flashing a wide grin at the red eyed man, Genrou grabbed his hand and pulled him gently towards the doorway, making Houjun smile slightly. //Maybe Genrou isn't so bad after all...//  
  
***  
  
Genrou took his keys out of his pocket as he and Houjun stood outside of his apartment. Opening the door, the red headed cop looked at the floor in front of the doorway cautiously, in case he had forgotten to pick up something on the floor and cause injury to himself or Houjun. Finding the ground safe to walk on, Genrou entered, ushering Houjun into the apartment they would be sharing. The red eyed man looked around, curious and still a bit on the defensive just in case. Genrou took no notice as he strode over to his answering machine, wondering if anyone had called. Pushing a button, he heard Kouji's cheerful voice flow into the room from the speaker.  
  
"Hey Genrou! It looks like ya haven't made it home yet. Once ya do, give me a call, I got some serious stuff to tell ya. Bye!"  
  
Genrou snorted.  
  
"Heh, looks like he's happy about somethin'. He prolly got laid by Hikou."  
  
As Genrou laughed, Houjun blushed from the open way Genrou spoke about the subject. When the red head did notice, he quickly stopped laughing and turned away to hide his own blush, unsure of why his face was red in the first place. Fumbling with a few papers that were next to his phone he pulled out a few delivery menus.  
  
"So, ah, what do ya wanna eat? Pizza, Spanish, Chinese, or Italian?"  
  
Houjun shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you like. It's your place."  
  
Genrou shook his head, his naturally enlongated fangs poking out cutely at the sides of his mouth as he frowned playfully.  
  
"Nah! Yer the guest! Ya get ta choose!"  
  
The brown haired man felt his face grow warm and wondered if it was the same color as his eyes. Reaching forward with a slender, graceful hand, Houjun pulled out one of the menus slightly to indicate his choice. Genrou rose a fine eyebrow.  
  
"Spanish eh? Alright, if that's what ya want. I recomend the ... um... ah... hold on a sec... "  
  
The red head squinted at the spanish writing on the menu.  
  
"Ah.. 'pedasos de puerco frito' (1) ha! I c'n read Spanish! Anyway, I really like that stuff. It tastes real good."  
  
Houjun giggled at Genrou's attempt at Spanish and nodded. He knew what the cop was talking about, he understood the language enough to know what was on the paper Genrou was holding. Sighing, the red head picked up the phone and ordered their food. Houjun listened silently to Genrou's side of the conversation.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, I'd like to order two helpings of.. um... what was it again? Oh yeah, 'pedasos de puerco frito'. With white rice.... um... and ... what are those again? Oh yeah, 'tostones' (2)"  
  
The man on the other side of the phone smiled. Genrou had dialed the wrong number.  
  
"Are you calling from a payphone... sir?"  
  
"Eh... no, I'm not calling from a payphone, I'm at my apartment. Why do ya ask?"  
  
"Oh, good... is anyone listening to this conversation?"  
  
Genrou was starting to get confused and suspicious.  
  
"No, I don't think anyone's listening..."  
  
The man on the other side of the phone had a feral gleam in his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"You have an incredibly sexy voice.... do you know what I want to hear you say with that voice of yours? I want to hear you scream my name as I-"  
  
"WHAT TH' HELL?!?!"  
  
Houjun jumped slightly when Genrou slammed the reciever down, turning as red, or redder, than his hair. Blinking his wide eyes, whose color matched Genrou's face, Houjun cocked his head to the side cutely.  
  
"Are you okay Genrou?"  
  
The cop ground his teeth together.  
  
"Some pervert said that I have a sexy voice and that he wants to hear me say.... certain things to him .... that BASTARD!!! If I ever find out who that is I'm gonna send him ta jail fer as long as I FUCKIN' CAN!!"  
  
Houjun found it hard to hold back his laughter. When his shoulders stopped shaking from the effort, and when he was sure he'd be able to speak without bursting into a giggling fit, Houjun placed a hand on the cop's shoulder.  
  
"Oh forget about it Genrou, you probably won't hear from him again."  
  
"That's easy fer YOU ta say. I guess ya'll have ta choke down what I c'n cook, which ain't good. I'm warnin' ya."  
  
Houjun's smile could have melted even Saddam Hussien's heart.  
  
"I'm sure you can cook just fine. However, if you feel you can't, then I might be able to make something edible."  
  
Genrou nodded.  
  
"That sounds good. The kitchen is at yer command. Do whatever ya like."  
  
The red head guided Houjun to the kitchen, calming down a bit from his fiasco with the phone. Pointing out things to the red eyed man that he might need, Genrou headed to his bedroom.  
  
"While yer cookin', I'll get the room ready. Ya c'n sleep my my bed until I get a cot or somethin'."  
  
Houjun rose an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"And where will you sleep?"  
  
"On the couch a course."  
  
The brown haired man shook his head. He didn't think it to be fair to kick Genrou out of his own bed in his own apartment.  
  
"No Genrou, I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on your bed. It's your place."  
  
Genrou shook his own head back, his fangs poking out of the corners of his mouth in a frown.  
  
"Uh uh. No way. Yer the the guest, yer sleepin' on the bed. No arguments, disscussion over."  
  
Houjun blushed as Genrou turned around and entered the bedroom, cursing as he tripped over something. The crimson eyed man had never been treated like this before. Fingering the scar below his eye, Houjun turned to the task at hand. In return for such good hospitality, Houjun would do his best at making his greatest meal ever. Turning in a complete circle, Houjun brought a hand to his chin in the classic thinking position, his wide crimson eyes blinking in innocent confusion.  
  
"Now where did Genrou say the pots and pans were?"  
  
***  
  
(1): 'pedasos de puerco frito' = loosely translated to 'pieces of fried pork'. Very good food, I might add. ^^  
  
(2): 'tostones' = I dunno how to translate it other than to say that it's basicly pieces of plantains that have been smashed and fried. Yes... much Spanish food is fried, at least that's how it is at my house.... well.... not always, no da.  
  
Well, that's it for now, no da. I hope to get the next chapter out sooner, na no da. I'll be putting all of my reviewers in this fic in different parts so please give me names I can use, no da. As in, no Lil Chichiri or Tasuki's Koibito please. Just a request but it'll make things easier, no da. Well, see ya all later, No da!! 


End file.
